If Only They Knew
by Shelby-Belby
Summary: One night of fear unravels hidden feelings between the oldest Shannon kids. Josh has always loved Maddy, but as she grew so did his feels for her. Maddy always thought of Josh as her annoying older brother, when did her feelings for him change?


**Disclaimer:** I do not own Terra Nova, Josh, Maddy, or any of the other characters. This story is purely fiction. Contains sex and incest, if you don't like don't read.

* * *

><p>"Josh," Maddy said, nudging her older brother. "Wake up."<p>

"Is the house on fire?" Josh asked, his voice thick with sleep. He picked his head up off his pillow and stared with his eyes half open at her.

"What, no." Maddy said, tugging on the hem of her nightshirt.

Off in the distance a dinosaur howled loudly. Maddy shivered, a little frightened by the new surroundings.

"Then let me sleep." Josh said, dropping face first into his pillow. Obviously he hadn't heard the howling.

"Josh, I'm scared." She blurted out.

"Of what?" he asked, rolling on to his back and pushing himself into a sitting position. "There's nothing to be scared of. We are fenced in, which means the dinosaurs are fenced out. And there are guards at every entrance and corner of the fence and just wandering around. We're fine."

Another dinosaur howled, closer then the last one. Josh looked out at the glass walls leading to outside.

"I get it now. New sounds. Scary sounds. Baby doesn't want to be alone." He teased with a smile. "You want to stay with me tonight?"

Maddy nodded, stepping closer to his bed.

"Go get a pillow, I'm not sharing." He said, lying back down.

She nodded and ran back to her room.

Josh tugged at the front of his pants; glad he hadn't bothered to change into his pajamas when he got home. He had been having a sex dream about his girlfriend back in 2149.

"Scoot over." Maddy said, climbing on to his bed, startling him.

Josh moved over to the side of his bed, and flopped back down on his pillows. He rolled on to his side and curled in on himself. In a matter of minutes he was snoring softly.

Maddy lied down and moved closer to Josh. She reached out and laced her fingers through his. His hand rough and larger then she figured.

"Come here." He muttered, wrapping his free arm around her waist and pulling her close. "You won't sleep otherwise. I know you, Mads."

Maddy giggled quietly and rolled on to her other side. Josh pulled her closer, his stomach grazing her back.

She was almost asleep when Josh groaned quietly and shifted, pressing more up against her back.

Maddy could feel his hard bulge pressing up against her back. She quickly grew wet at the thought of her brother pressing himself against her when he was awake. She shook her head, trying to erase the thoughts, knowing they were wrong.

Maddy whimpered when a dinosaur growled loudly near by.

"Shh. We're fine. Sleep Maddy." Josh muttered, rubbing her side.

Maddy flipped on to her other side and buried her face in Josh's bare chest, trying to block out the daunting noises. Josh rubbed her back gently, trying to lull her to sleep.

Finally Maddy fell asleep, clutching Josh's hand.

Josh reached down with his free hand, tugging at the front of his jeans, trying to situate himself comfortably. But every position was uncomfortable.

Josh ground his hips gently against Maddy's, knowing it was wrong. He pulled away from Maddy and slipped his hand into his jeans, rubbing himself through his boxers. He bit down hard on his lip, trying to suppress the moans that were in the back of his throat.

He started kneading his cock faster, his whole arm going into the motion of it. The bed started to shake. Josh knew that Maddy was right beside him and might wake up, but he didn't care. He was in his own world, not thinking about his parents and Zoe right through the wall above his head or Maddy lying right next to him. All he was focusing on was the friction beneath his hand and the warmth of Maddy's hand on his chest.

"Josh. Quit moving around, I'm trying to sleep." Maddy grumbled, swiping at the air above her. Her hand dropped heavily back on his chest.

Maddy was probably thinking back to their old apartment in New York. Josh's bunk was right above hers and she could feel almost every move that he made.

"Sorry Mads." He managed to choke out.

Josh rubbed his dick faster, feeling himself grow closer to his climax.

"Oh fuck. Maddy." He moaned shooting his load into his boxers.

Josh relaxed staring at the ceiling, trying to catch his breath.

"What?" Maddy asked sleepily lifting her head off her pillow.

"Huh?" he asked, still short of breath.

"You said my name." She said, propped her head up on her hand and staring at him.

Josh's thoughts froze. He was at a complete loss of what to say. "Uhm…you hit me." he tried.

"No I didn't." she said in a voice he had grown to know all too well over the years. It was the voice she used when she knew something that someone else didn't. "You were doing something else. Something naughty."

"Look, Maddy. It was an accident. You were here and touching me and—" he started, pushing himself up.

"Don't lie to me. You're smarter then you like to think. I know you're smarter then to say the wrong name while…doing _that._" She said.

Josh buried his burning face in his sweating palms.

"I never said I was mad. I never said it was gross." She said, scooting closer to him. "I never said I didn't like it," she whispered into his ear so sexy and innocently it should have been illegal.

Josh bit down on his lip to keep from moaning. He pulled his face out of his hands and turned to his sister. She was only inches from his face staring at him with those big brown eyes. She slowly licked her pouty lips.

That pushed him over the edge. Josh pinned her down on the bed, pressing his lips hard against hers. He instantly deepened the kiss. Maddy raised her hips off the bed, grinding her hips against his. Josh pulled away from the kiss, both of their breathing heavy and hot.

"You've seen me, it's only fair that I get to see you." He said, dragging his fingers down her torso.

"I didn't see you, I only heard you." She panted.

"Well…that's no fun." He smirked, running his fingers gently over her damp panties.

Maddy whimpered loudly.

"Shh. Otherwise we can't do this." He whispered, holding his hand still. "That is…if you want to do this."

She whined, grinding against his hand.

"I'll take that as a yes." He smirked.

"Jerk." She said.

Josh rolled his eyes and pushed Maddy's nightshirt up past her chest. He kneaded her breasts, rubbing his thumbs over her nipples. Maddy squealed with delight, pressing her hips into his stomach.

"Eager, aren't we." He teased, kissing her flat stomach.

"This isn't fair. I didn't tease you." She whined.

Josh rolled his eyes and dragged his nose down her stomach to her waist. He gripped the waist of her panties and ripped them off dropping them on the bed by his knees. He quickly buried his face in her soaking wet black curls, sucking on her clit.

Maddy grabbed Josh's pillow and pressed it to hr face, trying to muffle her moans. She ground her crotch against his face and tossed the pillow aside. She ran her fingers through Josh's hair, pushing his face deeper into her.

Maddy tensed up as she came, tugging on Josh's brown hair. Josh pulled back and sat on his heels, chuckling quietly, watching Maddy tremble on his bed.

"W-wow." She stuttered, tugging her nightshirt down to cover herself.

"Not the first time I've heard that." He muttered.

"Kara?" she asked, grabbing her panties and pulling them on.

He nodded and sat down beside her.

"You really miss her don't you?" she asked, staring up at him.

"I don't want to talk about her." Josh said, grabbing her around the waist and laid down, pulling her on top of her.

Maddy giggled resting her head on his chest. "We should sleep."

Josh kissed the top of her head and closed his eyes.

* * *

><p><em>Author's note<em>

_There you go. I'm proud of it. And I am going to comtinute it. It will go along the same story line as the show._

_I have written other stories too. They're pretty good, so if you want to check them out, go ahead._

_Thanks._

_- Shelby_


End file.
